halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Requiem
There is a pic at the bottom of the page showing the forerunner symbol close up. i dont think it looks like the symbol, I think it looks like a distant halo. ZNXY 12:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Might it be where the Forerunners are residing currently? Modern Warfare 13:59, February 9, 2010 (UTC)Modern Warfare Thats what I think to! ^ - Ser brandon 05:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Though I am impressed by the large amount of speculation about this planetoid and what it is, I think it is unlikely that the legendary ending means anything. Is it even canonical? It reminds me of the joke in the Halo 1 legendary ending, with Johnson wrestling an MA5B from a Stealth Elite and their hugging act. It would not surprise me that this scene scene is a red herring to get people excited, hyped up, and speculating over nothing. Another thing to consider is that Halo is mainly a trilogy, with the books, comics, and the upcoming Halo Wars and Halo Chronicles as supplemental material. Those two games and the other media is really doing nothing more than filling in the blanks to events prior to and during the Trilogy. Bungie has a history of practical jokes and nods to earlier work, so why wouldn't the legendary ending be anything different? --Exalted Obliteration 23:32, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Because, with the Legendary Halo One ending, it was obvious that was not canon. I believe there will not be a Halo 4, but the planet could just be the way that Bungie finishes off their greatest and most popular series of games ever. With a cliffhanger, so people can speculate and write many fan-fictions to come. --Flood Hunter But do remember, at the point of Halo 1, bungie hadn't made the universe that now exist. And there is no "fun" part nor is it very "easter eggy" in the way the Halo 1 ending were. I don't think you can compare halo:CE and Halo 3 in those ways. I think that the sound that was being played as the light shone on the planet should also be noted. After all it is bungie's DA DA DA... I may just be adding fuel to the fire of speculation, but this is just an idea. Seeing as how the Marathon logo pops up in multiple places throughout the Halo series, the monitors for example, could we assume that the Marathon symbol in the Halo universe is the symbol for the Forerunner? And if so, could we assume that the planet is a Forerunner construct? And if so (here's where I go out on a limb), could we assume that the planet is the Forerunner returning to the Milky Way? In the final terminal, Didact, in his final transmission to the Librarian, says he must begin "The Great Journey" without her. Could the great journey he speaks of be the exodus of the surviving Forerunner, in this gigantic Marathon like planet-ship, to extragalactic space? Perhaps they received a beacon showing that there was activity with the array, and upon the array's shutdown and subsequent standy, then the premature detonation of Installation 04 (II) and damage to the Ark, that they decided to "return to the scene of the crime"? Hot Sauce 21:23, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget that there are a few marathon symbols on the some UNSC Ships, as well as on UNSC weapons. So, this is most unlikely... For the second part, this is not possible. Remember that at the end of Halo 2, all Arrays were put into standby more, so this should alert the other Monitors of other Installations to be prepared for the worst.KAC- 21:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Ahhhhhh. Good point. Back to square one. Hot Sauce 17:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I think it's a forerunner colony.Not Onyx,that theory is faulted in many ways.Sith Venator 23:26, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I would speculate that it’s a Forerunner World. Like a Coruscant (Star Wars Reference) city world. Covered in technology. Forerunner technology and buildings last for thousands of year, so a city-world could be found more or less in tacked. I agree that it doesn’t fit the description of Onyx. It’s just a new unexplored (by humans) world for Master Chief to experience. Will there be living forerunners? Will it be a game? Novel? Comic? Fabled Halo movie...? I’m hoping for the Fall of Reach as the movie. 25 to 31 Spartans, oh Yeah. But the world is Forerunner, or just a new alien species. Marathon symbol is just an easter egg. As it is on everything else in the game. The face on halo isn’t cannon, so... The color scheme isn’t blue and purple so it wouldn’t be covenant. Earth would show more land than technology. Bungie says the Halo trilogy is done. That “this story arc is finished.” So master chief will be around again. I’d guess Xbox next in 2010 or 2011. May be the start of a new trilogy or pair of games. New enemies, new allies, (forerunner in the mark 12 suites?) However it turns out. We will see John again...Cortana might be Rampant by then though.... Shadowshockwave 04:54, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Well then who will they be fighting? if it's a forerunner world with living forerunners then the flood probably won't be in it and I think I can safely say the covenant won't be around (if they are why would they want to kill their gods?) Lancer AR 20:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) OMFG! It could be just like Zelda: Majora's Mask! Hero in green, advisor on what to do goes corrupt and your new "partners" are stronger than yourself. My theory is that it's a forerunner world in another galaxy. Why? Well, if the rear half of the ship fell out of the portal while in transition, it may have been dropped out inbetween the ark and Earth. And if it's floating in intragalactic space, there's the possibility of going to another galaxy (he is in deep freeze, after all). Of course, there are some problems with that theory - it's a long trip, power issues, momentum would have carried it towards the Milky Way (although it could be that, since the portal was able to transport ships beyond the edge of the galaxy almost instantly, it would have been carried through this super-slipspace and actually jumped through the Milky Way)... but it opens up some interesting possibilities. What if the Forerunners (or even the Precursors) are in the other galaxy, fighting the Flood? What if the Precursors were the ones to unleash the flood threat (believing they were helping a species attain sentience)? Maybe Master Chief finds the galaxy abandoned except for the flood, but discovers another portal (like the one on Earth) and is able to get home, bringing the Human and Covenant coalition to this new galaxy? 07:16, 30 April 2009 (UTC) There is a slight possibility the Chief may be floating towards a Forerunner homeworld, but it could also be a Shield World. There should be more to the story. Remember all of the Spartans are not dead, perhaps the storyline could extend to the point where the Chief will find a group of lost Spartans hiding on the planet. As for the 4th and must-be endgame to the trilogy, enemies and Forerunner in physical forms must be discussed. Mastrownage0620 Moved from article I'm moving the following piece of text from the article into here: : However this writer has one more theory to add to this speculation. Due to the Ark's imminent destruction during Chief's escape on FUD the portal was destroyed when the new Instillation 04 unleashed its weapon, leaving half of the Forward unto Dawn with Chief and Cortana stranded in space. However, that area of space may or may not be in the Halo universe/Dimension" It's original research, it's not from a third person POV, and it has poor grammar and sentence structure. :Sounds like someone was trying to work in a Halo-Marathon link. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 12:04, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Acctualy, that may be a reference to Fable two's "Hal" who fell through a hole in the universe. Post-Glassed Reach I know people have said it before, but i think It should be in the theory section. - a random H.F.B. :I think that'd have to be a huge coincidence. Also, the planet clearly has Forerunner symbols on its surface. Doesn't make sense to be Reach. It's clearly either a forerunner city world or an artificial contstruct. --Jugus 14:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) who says reach isn't an artificial world? in first strike it is mentioned that there are many more forunner areas underground. Also that may have been the covenant incentive for glassing reach- to uncover a forunner place whilst smashing a large hole in humanities defenses. glassing may have revealed those forunner symbols. alternatively those symbols may just be a teaser or a reference like the marathon symbols everywhere. However, as Reach was one of the first planets colonized by the UNSC, it is unlikely that something as monumental as it being an artificial planet would be overlooked by its inhabitants, as well as the numerous ONI bases and excavations. If it was Reach they could have easily contacted the UNSC and been picked up because of how close Reach is to Earth. :Reach is approximately ten lightyears away. Radio communication is not even close to light speed - and even if they had superluminal communication, it would still take years to contact Earth. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Radio waves; like all other components of the radioactive spectrum, travel at light speed. Two TVs in the same house may pick up a channel a couple of seconds after each other because they require time to turn the frequency into pictures.-- Forerun ' 20:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) This is 500 years from now they might have just developed new types of communication in this time prio that we dont hve now.--Someguy789 18:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the only ways of interstellar FTL communication in the Halo universe are the Slipspace COM Launchers and messages carried on starships. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :This theory is really out there, but don't the Covenant glass planets in patterns? Like they move their glassing beams to make shapes or different symbols on the planet, so since the Reach was glassed, couldn't the shapes on the surface be from the glassing process? Darb 013 00:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Forerunner Colony Added a tiny little caveat to the section on the Forerunner colony. It is "likely", not inevitable, that the Forerunners would gave once again risen to power. There are any number of reasons they mat have chosen not to. Self-imposed exile, possibly as penance for their part in the spread of the Flood, a desire to remain isolated and hidden to avoid drawing the attention of the Flood, self-imposed technological (and possibly intellectual) regression, like the Sharu in Star Wars, plenty of reasons. So, changed it to reflect that they 'likely' would have spread out again. SpartHawg948 10:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Having read the possibilities given, I also think that Master Chief and Contana travelled to the Future(or to the Past) and the unknown planet is a futere version of Earth.-- 08:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Travelling in another time. Having read all the possibilities provided into this page, I also belive that Master Chief and Contana might have travelled to the Future and the planet seeing near the ship is Earth in the futere(or in the past). I want to know wikia's members' opinion.--Kronusslayer 19:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Earth doesn't sit anywhere near a nebula, or orbit a yellow star. The general strive for accuracy in gaming these days is enough to nuliffy that idea. ProphetofTruth 17:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I think that Planet from Halo Legends:Origins is a Forerunner Colony and the Legendary Planet because the Appereance of the two Planets are the same but the darker appearance in the legendary ending can be explained because when the Flood infested the whole planet,the Forerunner Fleet would of or did a complete bombardment on the planet in order to get rid of all Flood on the Planet. Anonymous Writer 11.45, April 17, 2010 (GMT) Shield world clean up Is it just me or does anyone else think that the section on how it could be a shield world seem like it was written by a speculating 12 year old who just copied things from other articles for example the way it says that the symbol is speculated to mean forerunner is almost word for word from the unknown symbol page as well as the fact that the forerunner glyph is on the cover of Ghost of Onyx. I think the section needs to be redone by someone.Xxxjeffxxx 12:41, October 22, 2009 (UTC)\ :I didn't write it but im still offended since im 12 :You think it should be re-written? You do it. SmokeSound off! 13:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Flood Planet If you got the Halo 3 Limited Edition game it comes with a booklet. If you look in that booklet you will see the Flood Planet is completely Black. At the end of Halo 3 Legendary they're in the dawn going what pepole thinks to be is another ring but I think its the Flood Planet. The blue light behind it must be another light or sun. A lot of pepole think thats another Halo ring but in Halo 3 they destroyed the Ark so it can't activate.-- 13:12, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Nobody thinks it's a Halo ring. We all know it is a planet, the Legendary Planet, the article you are on now. WTF! - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13]] iTalk] 18:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Just because you cannot see the surface does not mean it is black. The star was obviously on the other side of the planet, thus, no light was reaching *this* side. One will experience the same effect looking at the hemisphere of earth currently at night, from orbit. And another thing, with the Flood being parasitic in nature, there is no way it can be a flood-only world, unless that planet was newly conquered, or had a slipspace drive, both of wich are quite unlikely. Jazon Naparleon 14:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Jazon NaparleonJazon Naparleon 14:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Forerunner Home World If you have seen Halo: Legends, I am thinking it looks like the Forerunner Home World. Now wouldn't that be awesome. Master Chief wakes up to the Forerunner Home World. 06:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC) With any hope for the MC it is their homeworld. The forerunners could probably not only fix the "Forward unto dawn" but also giving him a superior FTL drive. And bungie has stated it in many places; directly and subliminaly, that master chief is exceedingly lucky, so with this information it would make sense why he landed on the forunner homeworld. GREAT THEORY, except the Forunner are all dead.......and the machines would attack Chief due to 343's death.....yeah... 02:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but where the hell did you learn that the Forunners all died? The Halo Array is not a construct of God. It doesn't blow up the damn universe. It just destroys all sentient life in the milky way galaxy. And guess what wasn't in the Milky Way galaxy? The Ark. At some point or another whether it was a result of the Forunners moving around in space more or they just happened to develop on a celestial body outside of the Milky Way, the Forunners, at some point, were outside of Halos range of fire. With that being said, the settlements and Installations outside of Halo's firing radius could be something that persuaded the Forunners into making the Halo Array. Now to respond to the second argument. The Sentinels of Installation 04(B), without any forunners present, took orders from the monitor of Installation 04, aka 343 Guilty Spark. As Guilty Spark went rampant, attacking the chief and Sergeant Johnson, the Monitor was ordering all the other Sentinels on the installation to kill him. Sentinels are not self aware AIs; they are not clever enough to realize the fatal disposition of Guilty Spark, but any AI/Monitor on another Installation, not to mention an authentic Forunners, would think otherwise. Pre glassed world? You guys know how when in the pressence of a prophet they would engrave the planet with a symbol maybe this is one of those glassed world btw read that in Halo 10 story book if so what planet would it be maybe Earth set in the future. Alertfiend 09:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't reply i gave up on this theory kinda Alertfiend 04:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Origins/Legendary Planet This is clearly the planet seen in Origins, I mean it wouldn't make sense for it not to be. You can also see what looks like a human ship drifting toward it in Origins, Specifically, the FuD. I strongly believe that the Legndary Planet is the Forerunner world seen in Origins, it also states in a Video Game (Guiness) Award Book "It is a safe bet that the fans will see the Chief again, at somepoint or another." I believe that will be in 2011 or 2012, as maybe (Here is a fake title i made up) Halo: Infinity (LOL marathon reference) If you have any similar ideas just reply. Who else agrees?Justin Kane 16:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane :As much has i'd like that to be true, i think that what they meant by seeing the Chief again would be in books or other media (like Legends) or in the Halo movie (that'd be so awesome if it is ever made) or in a very remote possibility on another game prior to Halo:CE, but i doubt that the solution to the mistery of where did the chief go and if is ever gonna be saved will never be given to us :( --Fipas 16:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Not related to the above, but doesn't anyone else notice its resemblance to the Star Wars planet named Coruscant or something? Yeah, that was like a planet-wide city, all artificial. And it has a reddish-orangish color like Coruscant. Cultred 02:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sangheilios Who's to say it isn't Sangheilios? 21:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Probably every single Sangheili in the galaxy, and since in none of the stories post-H3 says that he was found...--Fipas 16:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::He never crashed-landed there in the first place. 12:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, because something as large as half a ship, headed almost directly for a planet, is most definitely not going to be pulled into that planet's gravity well and subsequently land on its surface! Not to mention, it is not bungie's thing to have our hero floating in orbit around a planet, not that it would stay in orbit for that long. It is not Sangheilios.Jazon Naparleon 14:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Jazon NaparleonJazon Naparleon 14:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::But what if he was never pulled in-orbit in the first damn place!? Anyway, there isn't a cat's hope in hell that is a Flood-captured world so it has to be a planet with signifigant Forerunner technology and Sangheilios would fit. 13:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::What if it isnt Sangheilios, but the prohpet's home world? 23:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Because the prophets homeworld was destroyed when its local sun went supernova and destroyed it, they only survived because some rebel-prophets stole the forerunner ship Dreadnought Cheezyboundy August 26,2010 :::::::That's the official story behind the death of the other Prophets. High Charity had to be built from something, and there's speculation that it's a portion of the Prophet homeworld. But regardless, I doubt it's either homeworld, if only for the Forerunner architecture on its surface - a Covenant world would look Covenant. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 21:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ... i think its a possible shield word or altrante homeworld in maybe another galxzy possibly were there are living forerunners Sorry, but what is "altrante"? -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 23:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm Voting For Reach *The thing the looks Forerunner looks just like Reach's big lake *It does look like a glassed Reach *It would close out the series nicely, since Bungie has said Reach will be their last Halo game AND they also said they don't want to end with 117 floating out in space *And most importantly, at the beginning of Noble Actual it shows a cut of the surface of Reach and unknown length of time after it was glassed with Six's helmet on the ground damaged and... half of a frigate crashed in the background. I know there were a lot of ships at Reach, but it looks broken just the same way, and it just seems to look like a perfect after the credits scene, maybe have Chief pick up the helmet and look at it or something, I dunno, just my crazy theory :) Alex T Snow 23:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) *